


Touch of the Blues

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, One-Shot, blue sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A story/drabble/one-shot a day for Sept for our boy BlueCross posting with wattpadSome other writers from my discord may add a chappy here and there
Kudos: 15





	1. In which Blue Breaks it right away!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was just going to be wattpad but decided to post it here starting from sept 3 onwards

Blue bounced into sight.

Somehow breaking all the security and 4th walls.

“Blue.. why!” Fire begged, “this is for the day one for your Sept story/one-shot/dabbles.”

“Its Sept! Lets have fun!” Blue cheered.

A Temmie laughed nearby, nibbling on popcorn.

“You just had to challenge yourself with Blues stories this year didn’t you Firehedgehog,” Chaosdancer12 snickered.

“At least with Ink I didn’t have to worry about I’m finding this place,” Fire moaned.

“Um...” a voice said.

“You don’t count Shell!” Fire yelled.

Chaos laughed more.

“Well, welcome to the madhouse readers.. as apparently Blue decided this was chapter for Sept 1st.


	2. Popsicle's

Summer was coming to end, the heavy heat starting to cool.

Soon green leaves would become a riot of colours, that would follow the world frosting over with snow.

Blue watched the Blue skies of summer crawl by, white clouds sometimes taking amusing shapes.

He licked his Blueberry Popsicle. ever melting ever changing.

Just like the seasons.

The world wavered, and he sighed.

At least he managed to finish his treat on the surface before the reset.


	3. Jellybeans

Blue was giggling.

That wasn’t a bad thing.

No... It was that he was giggling and high on sugar at the same time.

“Who gave him jellybeans,” Dreams hissed.

“Not me, not after the last time,” Ink said eye lights wide.

A cackle filled the air, turning they saw Nightmare standing a bag of candy in his hands.

“OHHH MORE JELLYBEANS!” the sugar hyped Sans yelled.

“ **Yes, more,”** Nightmare smirked.

Ink and Dream traded fearful glances, and fled.

At least it was an abandoned AU already.


	4. Blue Meeting

"Order Order!" a Blue in a judge uniform and holding a gravel.

A paper ball bounced off his skull.

No Blue admitted who threw it.

Finally silence reined.

"Finally, lets being our meeting of 4th wall breakers," Judge Blue said.

"I vote Tacos!" Blue said.

"Dessert Tacos," another Blue said.

"Ohhhhhh," all the Blues said happily.

"Are non Blues allowed?" a human looking Blue asked.

"Which one Rune?" Judge asked.

"My Inky of course!" Rune smirked.

"We will allow the mini Ink to visit!" Judge said.

"Yeah!" the many Blues said.

After that, the meeting got weird.


	5. In a Split moment

There was a moment of darkness.

The moment between in the reset where all was within the void.

Sometimes Blue thought he saw stars.

Sometimes he thought he saw another world.

A world without magic or monsters.

Then one time he reached.

And for the first time something shattered.

Broke.

The First 4th wall broke.


	6. Every Choice

Blue might be stuck with an unending Hell of resets.

Where Death was never a true end.

Where a day could be heaven or Hell.

It all came upon choices.

Mercy or Genocide.

Life or Death.

Choices the story had.

One day if he had a choice, the Resets would end.


	7. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank MistraltheSkelegirl for this chapter, I opened the story to others in my discord. Here's hoping others submit

Rune frowned as he looked at the Hub. The small skeleton had recently hit a growth spurt, and this meant all of his clothes were too small... including his favorite jacket. Naturally, Inky was a little upset, but cheered up when Rune said he would get him a new one. Now Rune was at the Admin Hub, ready to get a new jacket. The problem? Fire had no more jackets, Chaos only had one, he had no clue where Sinead or Dark kept theirs, Align had moved hers out of the Hub, and Sarah's had been a gift to her... which left Misty, who mostly stuck to sweatshirts, but had three jackets that he knew of.

He found where she put them and grinned when he saw the oversized black and red flannel jacket. "That'll work!" he said brightly, grabbing it... as Misty entered the room. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Rune portaled away, Misty gaping. "WHY ME? AND WHY THAT JACKET?!" she yelled.

Rune returned to Inky after shrinking the jacket down, handing it to him with a smile. The boy grinned and put it on, hugging Rune happily. "I love it!" he exclaimed, before running off to show his father. Rune grinned cheerfully. His grin got wider when he heard Misty's yelling. Stealing jackets was so much fun, and giving them to Inky made it better... because no one wanted to make him sad.


	8. Books

Books, books and more books.

One would think it was a library, but it wasn't.

It was half of Blues bedroom.

He might take a more Papyrus role in his AU, but he was not any less intelligent.

Wait... was that a library book, that was due six years ago.

No wonder the librarian was giving him evil eyes.

Whoops.


	9. To Dance

One two three four

Dodge

Go Right

One two

One two

Slip to the right

one two three four

The world spun around them in dizzying motions.

"Ow!" Blue cried.

"Sorry," Dream said blushing, having trod on Blues foot.

"You have to left feet with dancing Dream, but you did better this time," Blue grinned at his friend.

"I'm so sorry," Dream said embarrassed.

"Its fine, a few stepped toes now and then is nothing. All that matters, is that your getting better," Blue said still grinning.

"Thanks," Dream said smiling a bit.

"Lets start from the top," Blue told him, Dream nodded.


	10. Genocide

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

He coughed, blood flecking down his face.

Gasping he pulled himself off the ground, ignoring the blood/marrow, dust and magic that pooled around his body.

Blue hated runs like this.

Where the fallen child went from kind to dust mad.

And he didn't mean Dust, he'd prefer the killer to the genocide runs.

Finally he got to his feet, wincing at the slash across his ribs.

Half a point oh Hp.

That's what saved him from dusting.

He laughed harshly.

A slash he was all to familiar with, more then Papy would ever know.

He would not Break, he was determined.

He would not allow his tale to have an After route.

One Geno was enough.

The Light of a reset flowed into the area.

He woke up.


	11. Sky

That was the sun

A glowing ball of fire in endless blue.

It brought such hope to everyone as they finally stepped out of the shadow of there mountain/prison.

Blue listened to there cheers.

The cries of joy.

The weeping.

For it was finally over.

He sighed, gloved hands clenching.

"Bro..." Papyrus said, Blue released a breath and forced his hands to unclench.

"Sorry," Blue said, making sure he stayed smiling.

It never lasted.

It didn't matter, if it was days, a month or sometimes even a year or two.

They always ended under the mountain again.

"Let them be happy," Papyrus said dropping his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe and began to walk to where everyone was starting to gather.

Blue looked at the child, it didn't really matter who was in charge of the body as both were puppets to whatever drove them to Genocide and other routes.

A shadow seemed to be upon them.

He smiled a mite bitterly, this time would be so short.

His gaze lifted up to the sky, blue like his nickname.

The power of the Reset washed over him.


	12. Why Blue is Not a Cooking Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChaosDancer12 has placed her story, please enjoy

Blue laughed, as he taught Solas how to set up a sticky goo trap, the tiny Skeleton was adorable.

"Uncle Blue! Can you teach me how to take tacos, when we're done?" Solas asked.

"Of course, the Magnificent Blue will be more than happy to teach you how to make tacos!"

They ended up being deathly weapons....

And they Reset the timeline...

Reaper twitched, when he eventually got around to reaping the Souls that died, in the 'Deathly Taco' crisis.

His twitch got worse when he found out that Goth had been involved.

It didn't help that he couldn't ground his son for it, when he found out that Solas had been cooking with Blue....

He was grounding the Light Guardian, when they found him.


	13. The Dragonchild in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to FireladyofInk who brings her lovely world here today

Carrot sat up in bed, confused.

Why was he awake..?

Normally Blue woke him up.

He glanced at his clock.. only for his Soul to skip a beat.

Blue didn't wake him up.

He immediately leapt off the bed, teleporting to his brother's room in a panic. "Blue?!-" He paused, the curtains shutting out most of the light as the sleeping figure lay unconscious on the bed.

. _.How late was he coming home last night?_

Sighing, Carrot went to tug the sheets down, Blue had buried himself in the blankets adorably.

Only to choke on his breath.

"Bro?.. Blue? Sans. Sans! Bro, wake up. Wake up!" He started shaking the smaller frantically, Soul hammering inside him at the freakish sight of whatever had been done to his brother.

"Mmmmnnnnn." The other moaned, clawed phalanges gripping the blanket as he tucked his snout, his _snout_ , into his sternum.

"SANS!"

Eyesockets shot open as Blue flinched from the shout, baring sharp fangs at the source as he blindly reacted to the loud sound.

"Bro, it's me! It's me! Snap out of it! Why are you- why?" Carrot's shaky voice assured him.

Wide, animalistic yellow eyelights focused on him, studying his face as Blue crouched on his bed, tail high in the air.

"Bro..? Are you.... Is my bro still there?"

A hint of blue and silver flashed through those eerie eyelights, and the creature that was _supposed_ to be Blue relaxed. It padded over on all fours and pushed it's face into Carrot's sweatshirt, flinching back before it started sniffing him.

"Bro? Is that even you anymore?" Carrot questioned, terror gripping his Soul in frigid waves.

The skeleblaster, or it seemed to be, regarded him, huffing through its nasal cavity. A low rumble emanated from it, a throaty purr as it stood on its hind legs, draping its front half on top of Carrot and wrapping its arms around his neck vertebrae. It's tail swung around behind it, curling to each side before swinging the other way.

After a moment of processing this, Carrot grabbed the other and held it in front of his face. "Who did this to you? What did GB do last night? Draco? What did they do to my Blueberry?" He ignored the tears sliding down his face in favor of staring at what was clearly his brother.

The yellow-blue eyelights flickered to bleached sky blue of a cold winter day. It blinked slowly at him, as if trying to understand what he said.

Then it nuzzled his shoulder, pawing his arms. A hiccuping croon came from it, as though he'd been recognized.

Carrot stood as stiff as he could, on the verge of a breakdown.

Then a familiar voice whispered in Wingdings.

_"You woke up the kid, Papy."_

"Bro?!"

Now the creature laughed, a staccato warble.

 _"I forgive you for freaking out, I never told you."_ Another grating chuckle as it pushed off of him, now squatting on the mattress.

_"I sleep like this, Papyrus. The kid comes out while I sleep. I'm sorry I came home so late, one if the hatchlings had gotten in trouble and we had to stay a couple of hours."_

"What kid are you talking about, Blue? You scared the bejesus outta me."

Blue curled up on the bed near the wall like a cat, tail thumping on the mattress in an obvious invitation.

_"Why don't you sit down, Papy? I figure it's time I told you all about him."_

He sat down nervously beside his brother, who was clearly smiling.

_"First of all, the kid I'm talking about lives in my Soul."_

"What."

Laughter echoed through the house as Blue settled down to explain a few things he'd never told his brother before.


	14. Sickday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this fighting off either a cold or allergy reaction, don't know which yet... yeah! Not

"Ag-choo!"

Stretch snickered a bit at the sneeze, at Ag... never a Ah.

So Cute.

"Here is some chicken soup bro," he said, placing the warm chicken broth soup on Blues side table.

"..." Blue said from under the covers of his bed.

"Gotta eat bro, so you get better," Stretch said, and ripped the covers off the smaller monster.

"Too bright!" Blue hissed wincing as he curled into a ball of misery, Stretched looked at the dark room with the window covered with blackout blinds.

Ah...

"Just relax, I'll get some tylonol," he said gently and left the room, Blue slowly uncurled himself and began to sip at the soup.

"Thanks," Blue said softly as he washed the pulls down with a glass of water,

Migraines from colds and allergies were the worst.

A bit later Stretch had him tucked under fresh sheets, the tylonol taking the edge of the pain.

"Sleep tight Blue," Stretch whispered leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Blue smiled as he fell asleep, his brother was the best brother.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	15. Uncle Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling a bit Sick, but colds almost gone.. darn allergies

“So cute,” Blue said with glee.

He wanted to squeal, anyone would... Error made a cutie of a baby bones.

Ink had a gob smacked look on his face, not expecting his latest paint to reverse the Destroyer in age.

“Should we... lock him up?” Dream said shocked, and shivered in terror at the glare Blue suddenly gave them.

“That would be child abuse Dream, he’s an innocent as a baby,” Blue said still glaring, them smiling gently he leaned down and picked error up using his own bandana to shelter the more delicate bones.

The bones were white and with glitches, a tired blue eyelight looked up at him.

He looked closer to classic then many others did.

“Heya Error, guess you can call me Uncle Blue. I\m going to be looking after you from now on,” Blue told his his now baby friend.

“Can I be Uncle Ink?” Ink said excitedly.

“No...” Blue said dryly.

Baby Error giggled and laughed, his new caretakers were funny.


	16. How To Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is brought to you by Dat_Artistic_Nobody

Blue looked down at a tiny version of Dream, but blindfolded. "Alright Little Radiant! Today's lesson is how to baking!" Blue cheered and Radiant gasped lightly. "Baking?! Me and my brother loves to cook back then, but it was the same dish sometimes... what are we cooking, what are we cooking?!"

"We're baking sone berry tarts today! You ready kiddo?" Blue grinned down at the little one and Radiant nodded, his blue blindfold shining lightly as Radiant's magic glowed with excitement.

"Let's get started~"

<~~~>

"Welp, that didn't go as planned, but hey! We did managed to bake one!" Blue snickered as he sets the berry tart and then crouched down to wipe some of the leftover mix on Radiant, who was just laughing happily. "Look look brother! We made a pie!" Radiant exclaimed happily while looking at an empty space besided them and Blue couldn't help but smile proudly.

Blue then pets Radiant on the head. "Wanna make another?" "Yaus!" "We're sooo gonna get grounded by Nightmare, since the kitchen's already a mess." Blue snickered softly to himself as they got ready to make another batch.


	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely piece brought to you by Dat_Artistic_Nobody

Blue paced around the pavement, being a nervous wreck while Ink placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Blue, I'm sure he'll make it safe and sound." Ink said and Blue sighed softly. "I know, I know, but.... It's been years Ink. I haven't seen him in so many years..." Blue muttered and Ink pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." "I hope so..." Blue whispered before freezing a bit when they heard the portal open. "They're here." Ink announced while Blue just stood frozen, until his breath hitched upon seeing the person who stepped out of the portal.

Blue couldn't believe it, after all tthis time, not much has changed except for the height. It was all so unreal as he felt tears in his eyes.

The visitors then walked towards Blue and one hugged Ink while the other walked towards Blue, giving a soft smile. "Hey Blue..." "H-Hey Kiddo..." Blue whispered as he then got on his knees to sit. "How have you been...?" The other awkwardly asked and Blue smiled a bit. "Good... how about you?" "I'm fine... doing better than before..." silence, ignoring the other two watching. "This is... a bit awkward though." The other muttered and Blue couldn't but laugh as he wiped a few stray tears escaped his eyesockets. "You never changed, Error..." Blue smiled and Error returned it, before Error threw his arms around Blue and hugged him tight, Blue sniffling and hugging him back. "So glad to have you back..." Blue muttered and Error chuckled softly. "So glad to be back."


	18. Touch of Sound

"You don't have to come Bro," Stretch said, as he pulled on a fresh shirt.

"Yes I do," Blue huffed.

"No really you don't, they'll understand your not feeling well," the orange garbed skeleton replied.

"You don't know Ink as well as well as you think then, he'll wonder off from the meeting and crash our place wondering if I was kidnapped," Blue said dryly.

"But you did get kidnapped once," Stretch told him.

"No, that was me jumping a bad timeline for a Vacation," Blue admitted.

Best Vacation Ever!

Nightmare had never expected Blue to grab him, and demand a portal to Vacationtale right that instant.

"You still need rest, your really in no condition to go out," Stretch said unhappily.

"The faster we go, the faster we can get home and myself back into bed," Blue said unhappily, why did Ink have to call meetings when a migraine knocked him down for the day. He didn't even fight Stretch picking him up, as his limbs seemed a million miles away from him.

Five minutes later they were in a huge area with way to many Sanses and Papyri, and much much too loud.

Way to bright also.

Blue winced from the noise and heat, the heat making the migraine seem to make his brain spin in his head. Oh he knew it wasn't, but side effects to migraines never seemed to make sense.

He pitied monsters and humans that had nerves, as he'd heard of migraines effecting the whole body through them.

No thanks, the type he got rarely were bad enough.  
 **((Fire would like to have only Blues type of Migraine please))**

Blue was glad that he wasn't part of the leaders for this meeting, only Dream and Ink. He really didn't have the energy to stand in front of people.

"Okay People, lets go over suggestions to get Error!" Ink said excitedly, then the shouting began.

Each Sans with there own ' _brilliant'_ idea.

"Bro..." Stretch said worriedly, when Blue tried to hide in his brothers jacket.

"Too loud," Blue hissed.

"Try to relax," Stretch said trying to smile.

"Relax,, right, you know what... I'm going to imaginary turn off the sound," Blue grumbled unhappily.

Stretch snorted as Blue reached out a gloved hand and turned imaginary knobs, then fell asleep exhausted from the pain.

Suddenly it was too quiet.

Stretch blinked, and stared.

Everyone was running around in a panic...

Without sound.

Okay...

Blue just broke reality apparently.

OoOoO

Error blinked, as he saw the codes of the multiverse go silent mode.

He shrugged and continued knitting, he'd worry about it later,

OoOoO

Six hours later Blue woke up feeling better and at home.

To a still silent world.

He had no clue how to reverse it.

Thankfully Error turned it back on a few hours later.

Strangely, he could only hit the multiverse mute button while totally out of it with a migraine.


	19. Glitched

Endless white..

Not a color in sight.

How long had it been?

He missed home.

But there was no going home now.

He'd gone home, freed by Error from the kidnapping the other had done.

But he'd changed.

A part of him broken.

Glitched.

He'd gotten ill after several resets, then.. woke up in the anti-void to a horrified Error.

He could never go home, the AU reset without him creating a new Blue.

He didn't hold it against Error, he knew the other would never create a new error due to the pain such an existence brought.

He took another look at the anti-void and then was gone.

It was time to find himself.

Whoever Blueberror ended up being.


	20. Little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry by Dat_Artistic_Nobody

"But... still... I believe in you! You can do... a little better... even if you don't think so. I... I promise!" Blue gave the human a grin despite moments away from dusting. Quickly though, Blue teleported away, replacing himself with a perfect replica of himself, but with dust. Watching in the shadows as he ate a chocolate bar to heal himself, Blue then opened a blsck bar with codes running through it and changed the coding. The sound of LV rising echoed and Blue sighed softly in relief.

"That was close." "Oh hey Frisk." Blue whispered, smiling lightly as he then sat on the branch, monching on the bar. "Heya Blue~ You healing good?" "Yep, it was a close call though. Good thing I learned how to control my AU's codes." Blue chuckled softly before frowning upon seeing his papy walk over and shakily hold the lone bandana on the ground. "I'll... avenge you brother." Papyrus growled as he then stood up and began to walk after Papyrus. "Awh, boohoo, I died." Blue sighed dramatically as he finished his chocolate bar, humming lightly to himself.

"It was honestly a good thing that you had gotten some of Error's powers overtime." Frisk commented and Blue smiled lightly. "Well, it's the perks of being partially an error now afterall." Blue snickered softly and Frisk grinned lightly, both not minding the little white 'Error' glitches appearing on Blue's left eye.


	21. Seasons

The nights were getting cooler.

The balmy heat of summer trailing away, as fall entered the stage.

Blue lay on the grass, watching the night sky with its brightly shining stars.

The Seasons in there perpetual cycle was something he enjoyed on the surface, always changing.

Always different.

Nothing like resets, where you could literally time when a snowflake fell.

He might have been really bored for a few runs.

Sue him.

No don't.... somehow the multiverse would make it happen even if he thought it.

"Fall then winter," Blue grinned "Then Spring then Summer again."

This pattern unlike resets, he could get behind.


	22. Duo Blues - Training Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely gem was given to me by SpiritNinja45

Cerulean sighed, hefting one of his two frying pans over his shoulder. The swap monster was in his usual get-up of a hoodie with armored plates, a scarf colored the same as his name, dark jeans, and light blue leather boots. The other monster he was with was also a swap!Sans but his outfit was different. His was an indigo bandanna, a backless sweater made from scale shaped bits of metal and painted various shades of blue. Black asymmetrical pants with a dark blue grieve covering the bare leg and indigo suede shoes. A pair of metal wings were folded against his back. And he was wielding a blaster warhammer, it was mostly covered in stickers of various designs.

This was Cerulean's adoptive brother, Indigo. Their Stretch's were not at all good monsters or even judges. They did find a ritual that made it so that they were no longer related to those Papyruses and are actually related to each other.

Our first Swap!Sans rolled his shoulders, "That was a fun warm up." The area around the two was mostly turned up dirt, but it was quite worse than before the 'warm up'. "So, let's start our actual spar." At that the winged Blue vanished only to reappear, his hammer mid-swing. Cerulean dodged and the weapon hit where he once was, making a small crater. Indigo then twisted around so the handle of his hammer blocked a double overhead swing of pans, the force behind it causing the two to slide a bit. Both of them used their magic to summon bones and blasters, burning, breaking, and even destroying the plant life around the two.

Eventually the two stopped, their breathing slightly labored from the exertion their spar caused them. Looking around the two the land was utterly **_D E V A S T A T E D_** , it now looked like either a meteor hit or some form of explosion happened there. Yet the two smiled at each other, put away their weapons and hugged each other then walked away like they never fought a 'battle' at all. Then again they never use the same place for training.


	23. Stormy Weather

The air rumbled and light arched over a black midnight sky, the sound of rain coming down harder by the minute.

Windows rattled from rain and sometimes hail.

The weather on the surface was so different.

Hurricanes had seasons who knew.

"Geeze..." Stretch said rushing inside the house, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Your soaked right through," Blue said unhappily.

"Thankfully I'm all bones about it," Stretch said, Blue moaned a bit.

"Don't you dare start punning right now," Blue said throwing a tower at the soaking figure.

To his amusement it hit Stretch right in the face.


	24. Pout

"No.." Blue said.

Ink pouted.

"Your a grown skeleton... that won't work," Blue responded.

The pout grew, including teary eyes.

"Darn it Ink, no!" Blue protested.

Ink pulled baby Palette in front of him who giggled and copies his father.

"Fine, I'll babysit.. before he learns even more bad habits," Blue grumbled.

Ink brightened.

"Yeah!" Ink cheered.

Blue hated the double pout.


	25. Video Games

The annoying creature with a super high pitched voice.

Blue looked idly down at his sword, and really wished the starts darn toad wasn't immortal.

Who ever created the being should be burning in hell.

"Ah, not so lucky today," the red garbed plumber said wondering in.

"Come on b-bro, The princess is still waiting," the taller green garbed plumber said shakily.

"Thanks for the help Mr silent swordsman," Blue grunted, one of the few sounds he could make.

When he got out of here he was going to murder Sci, he'd got him trapped in a video game multiverse as Link!

He linked the Zelda series, but he liked talking.

Well.. at least he wasn't Horror.

Somehow he ended up as Zelda.

Error... had ended as the main bad guy of the Zelda series, and decided to make this a Vacation.

"Kya!" he shouted spinning his sword.

"EEEEK!" Toad shrieked like a fire alarm and fled.

The dark chuckle came from the shadows.

Another Castle indeed.

Princess each aka Nightmare needed no one to rescue him.


	26. Perfectly Sober

Sometimes Blue reaaaly wished he could get drunk,

Or Tipsy.

Either would work, he wasn't picky.

He missed his drinking buddy.

Or rather the fact that Error was too young to go on Alcohol hunts.

Not that he would change anything, Error made an adorable child in Blessedtale.

But still, the hunt just wasn't as fun.

He poked the glass of powerful spirits, the liquid swirling.

Blessedtale was not going to have resets, so baby Blue Blessed aka Error would grow up.

"Lets save this for when he can drink again," Blue smiled.

After all, the hunt for alcohol that was strong enough not to keep them totally sober could wait.

As he put it away, he realized he really needed to talk to Error on why Ink couldn't create anymore when he was returned back to blessedtale sans.


	27. Tangled Yarn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely piece was written by MistraltheSkelegirl she suggested the idea then wrote it. but sadly i have zero the skill for whats Blue is doing

Blue grumbled, unraveling what he had just done. He had messed up again. He knew how to do this, he had watched Error do this exact same thing so many times..... _So why was purling so freaking hard?!_ Oh, to be fair, he can do it well enough, but for certain patterns, he had issues as he tried to remember what he had done last, and well.... It sort of rankled his pride, how long this was taking him. It was a cable knit pattern, one he thought has been easy when he was watching Error do it. Sadly, he had been proven very wrong. _And the stupid purling wasn't helping!!_


	28. Deep End

Blue hated the Judgment hall.

The dust.

The blood and marrow.

The horror of a genocide path.

Even though there was none of that here at that moment, just the golden halls and the scent of flowers.

And the scent of something that reminded him of copper.

He hated these timelines worse.

Where the Queen went insane.

Thank goodness these were rare.

_Drip.. drip_

_DRIP_

_Plop_

Taking a deep breath he stepped inside, the queen was on her throne her furry hands dripping red.

"There dead.." The Queen gloated, Blue missed the Queen he could call his friend.

"You killed them and destroyed there soul, they were willing to help us.. and you just destroyed our only chance of escape," Blue whispered.

He always had to stop this type of timeline here.. the mass of dust graves were too much.

"Who cares, this world took everything from me. Then I'll take everything from it," the deranged Queen Toriel laughed.

That laugh ended with a gasp, the Queen looked down to see a bone protruding from her chest.

**Crack**

"Why?" she asked, and her soul shattered.

Blue collapsed on the bloody and dusty ground, tears leaking from his eyes.

The Reset seconds later was a relief.


	29. No Regrets

"Do.. you ever regret it?"Dream asked one day.

"Regret what?" Blue asked curious, looking from from looking over Misty's drawing.

"That Ink was never what he pretended he was," Dream said softly.

"No.." Blue said.

"No? But if ink had been good then there would be no need for Blackout," Dream replied.

"If Ink had been good, Misty would never have been born. We would never have married... and soon to be born baby born would never have been conceived," Blue said smiling.

"No regrets then," Dream said.

"No regrets," Blue grinned.


	30. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read through the multiple of stories, or even joined in from our Discord group. Here is the final Day and story

"Little bit to the left," Blue said, to a few other Blues.

Inky and Rune giggled from there spot.

"That's right," Blackout said dryly.

"This is hilarious" Bluescreen of Codeverse snickered.

"This is fun," Blessed giggled.

"Alright guys, stop playing. We need to take the picture," Fire laughed, holding up a camera, beside her were the other admins that had joined this journey.

Somehow everyone got the multiple of Blues arranged t there liking.

"Say Cheese!" Fire called.

"Forth wall!" they all cried instead.

The admins snapped the picture anyway, it was worth it.


End file.
